First Crush First Love
by Felouse
Summary: This fic is set where Cream is 16 and Sonic is 25 also this is a SonicxCream coupling first one the story is of a love that a certain doe has for a certain hedgehog anything else I would say could ruin the story so read and review please


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story  
  
Note-Cream is 16 and Sonic is 25

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------First Crush First Love  
  
The 16 year old Cream was sitting in a prison capsule with Cheese by her side Dr Eggman captured her again, Cream was thinking what if she did not see her mother again, what if she did not see Chocola again and what if she did not see her friends again, these thoughts made Cream cry.  
  
She then saw Dr Eggman walk in and come towards her with his usual evil smirk she had always hated the evil scientist for all the bad things he did, especially kidnapping her.  
  
The evil doctor opened her prison and said "Guess what Creamy dreamy I have decided that maybe I should experiment with a few things."  
  
The doe then asked "What sort of experiments?" Eggman then replied "Oh you will see."  
  
He then took a hold of her hand to drag her out, Cheese tried to help but the evil doctor grabbed the small chao and put him into a little sack, he tightened the knots on the small sack and discarded it with Cheese in it like a piece of rubbish.  
  
It was then Eggman unveiled a machine and put the doe onto it, he strapped her into the contraption to make sure she would not get away. Then she started to ask "What is this and what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Eggman replied to the doe when he was ready at his console saying "This machine is called the super ultimate shocker extreme I going to ask you a question if you don't answer or I am not happy with your answer you will get an electric shock but it is still a prototype so something might go wrong like the voltage level could be higher then expected."  
  
Cream then said "So you are going to torture me, you will never get an answer from me."  
  
Eggman pressed a button which made Cream feel a wave of electricity go through her, the evil doctor then said "That's a test for not co-operating, you will answer my questions or else."  
  
Cream kept her mouth shut as Eggman asked "Where are the rest of the chaos emeralds?"  
  
Cream just said "If you come closer I will tell you."  
  
The evil doctor thought this is what he wanted a weakling to tell him anything he wanted, he went closer to her face at that point the doe spat in his face.  
  
Eggman was not pleased with that and he said "So a wise guy huh, well lets see if you are wise after this." He raised the voltage level higher and then he pressed the button which shocked the doe.  
  
The evil doctor then said "How do you like it now huh, are you going to co-operate or not?"  
  
The doe just kept her mouth shut and Eggman was getting tired of this so then he pressed a button at the console to put the voltage level on max.  
  
He then warned "This is your last chance where are the rest of the chaos emeralds?"  
  
Cream was never going to talk to him so the evil doctor was then about to press the button for her doom until explosions were heard which distracted Eggman.  
  
The next thing he saw surprised him as one of his robots was bashed through the door and then his smile turned to pure anger when he saw the one person who foiled his every plan.  
  
Eggman then shouted "Its you, you pesky rodent I thought I got rid of you for good."  
  
Cream looked up from where she was laying down and saw Sonic standing there with his usual smile on his face she wished she could say something but she felt so weak to speak or move.  
  
The blue hedgehog then said "Have you not learned yet that you can not get rid of me Eggman."  
  
Eggman then said "Wait if you value your friend's life then why don't you tell me where the chaos emeralds are then I let her go."  
  
Sonic then said "What if I do not tell you anything."  
  
Eggman with a big smirk then said "Then it will be roast rabbit for dinner."  
  
Sonic then said "Ok if you want to know that badly the Chaos emeralds are…" Eggman saw Sonic run and then he pressed the button as fast as he could but the computer said "There is no test subject on the table."  
  
"What!?" the evil doctor shouted, he then looked up to see Sonic got the doe in his arms as he looked at Eggman and said "There is no way I will lose her to you." Eggman then said in pure distaste "Oh yeah" he pressed a button at his console and said "My newest creation should take care of you."  
  
A giant robot came barging into the room as Sonic looked at it he saw it was scanning him. The robot then locked its missiles on him and so the blue hedgehog made a run for it, the missiles followed him and then he got a ring out of his glove jumped over the missiles at the last minute against a wall and then the blue hedgehog spun towards the robot and bashed through it which exploded.  
  
It was then the building started to shake and parts of the base burst into flames, Eggman went to a door and said "You may have won this round but I will be back."  
  
The evil doctor left but that did not bother the blue hedgehog as he picked up Cream but then the doe said weakly "Wait Cheese was put into a small sack we must find him before we leave."  
  
Sonic then said "Don't worry I'll find him." he then ran around the room and found a small sack moving so he picked it up, unfastened the sack and the small blue chao looked grateful as Sonic sped off to Cream, swooped her up into his arms and gave Cheese to Cream.  
  
Then he said "Hold on this going to be a close call." he then ran as fast as he could to find the closest exit to the base.  
  
Then he was in luck they found an exit but the door was closing so the blue hedgehog ran as fast as he could to get outside, the door was about to shut them in but he then he slid under the door, he then checked to see if Cream and Cheese were ok.  
  
He asked them "Are you ok?"  
  
Cream's reply was "Yes I am fine."  
  
Cheese said "Chao chao chao." which was translated 'I am ok.'  
  
Sonic then ran to a safe distance on top of a cliff with his two friends, he then helped Cream to stand on her two feet as they looked at the base explode.  
  
Cream looked at Sonic and said "Thanks for saving me and Cheese."  
  
Sonic then looked at Cream and said "You welcome."  
  
Sonic smiled at Cream as did she to him.  
  
She looked Sonic in the eye and said "I love you."  
  
Sonic replied "I love you too."  
  
It was then their lips met as they kissed each other but Cream heard something "Cream, Cream,"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was then the doe came back to reality to see Amy's hand waving in front of her face as she shook her head and looked at Amy and her surroundings to see she was in the park with Amy hanging out but obviously Cream had Sonic on her mind again.  
  
She has always had a crush on Sonic since she was 12, she remembered how every time she thanked her blue hero she would kiss him on the cheek but she could not tell Amy of her fantasy's due to fact the pink hedgehog still loved Sonic.  
  
Amy then said as she noticed Cream's look "Day dreaming about someone, ok so who is he."  
  
Cream then lied to Amy as her face turned red she said "Oh err its no one you know."  
  
Amy knew better though as she asked Cream "I know you are lying so who is it, is it Tails?"  
  
Cream blushed more and said "No it is not Tails."  
  
Amy then asked "Is it Knuckles?"  
  
Again the doe replied "No it not Knuckles either."  
  
Amy then asked "Shadow?"  
  
Cream then said "Amy it is no one you know so can we please drop it."  
  
Amy then said "Ok."  
  
Cream could not get her mind off of Sonic she wanted to see him, she wanted to be with him.  
  
"This is it," she thought "I must tell him now or I will never be with him." Cream then said "Amy,"  
  
The pink hedgehog looked at the doe as Cream continued to say "I must be going home now."  
  
Amy then said "Ok then but you better tell me who he is soon cause then if me and Sonic get together we could have a double date."  
  
Cream was scared of telling Amy it is Sonic she has a crush on, the doe then turned around and left for one place on her mind Sonic's place.  
  
_Sonic's Home_  
  
Sonic was sitting on his couch eating chilli dogs and watching his favourite action movie Die Hard on tape, he then heard a knock at the door he pressed the stop button on the remote cause he did not want to miss a second of it.  
  
The blue hedgehog got up from his couch and went to the front door to find the 16 year old doe there.  
  
He then said and asked "Hello Cream what brings you here?"  
  
Cream then answered "Sonic I need to talk to you can I come in please?" Sonic then said "Sure." he then let her come in to his humble home.  
  
The place Sonic lived in was what everyone suspected he lived in, loads of CD's of songs most of them rock bands and the place was not too clean and not too dirty either.  
  
Cream looked at her surroundings of his home since this is her first time being in his home.  
  
Sonic then asked "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Cream now felt very nervous when she looked at Sonic in his emerald green eyes but she did come to tell him about her feelings for him.  
  
Sonic then asked "Are you ok?"  
  
The doe then replied "Yeah I am fine, I just wanted to talk about…"  
  
She trailed off but she continued by saying "I wanted to talk about…me and my feelings."  
  
Sonic looked confused but he offered her a seat next to him, she accepted the seat next to him without a second thought.  
  
Sonic then asked "So what is it about you and your feelings?" Cream looked at Sonic in the eyes and said "Well you see I have this crush on someone but I do not know how to tell him so I was wondering if you might know how can I tell this man that I had a crush on him since I was 12?."  
  
Sonic thought for a moment thinking she is talking about Tails and so he said "Hmm maybe you could start talking to him see if he is interested and don't be nervous to tell him how you honestly feel." Cream nodded and said "Thanks Sonic, I think I should tell him now."  
  
Sonic then replied "Good idea."  
  
It was then Sonic was taken by surprised when the doe took his hands into hers and said "Sonic I love."  
  
There she said it and she felt so glad to get that off of her chest to the one she loved.  
  
Sonic's first reaction was to laugh "hahahahahaha oh you are joking right?"  
  
Cream couldn't help but to cry at his reply tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Sonic had a shocked look on his face and then he said "Oh please don't cry I'm sorry I thought you were joking."  
  
Now he was wondering how could this happen why did Cream fell in love with him why he asked himself.  
  
But now he had to tell her "Cream…"  
  
The doe waited for an answer with hope filling her tearful eyes hoping he say yes I love you too, but this was reality not her day dreams of where every time it ends in a happy ending.  
  
Sonic then said to her "What I am trying to say is that me and you."  
  
Cream then said "'sniff' yes?" with hope still in her now red eyes filled with tears.  
  
But Sonic then said to let her down gently "You see I can't go out with you." Cream then asked "Why not?"  
  
Sonic did not say a word as he thought of those kisses on his cheeks from Cream every time she thanked him it was not one those friendship things it was something for Cream to try to get closer to him.  
  
Cream then asked "Is it 'sniff' because I 'sniff' am too young 'sniff' for you?"  
  
Sonic then replied "Something like that."  
  
He then walked around his living room, sure she was cute but he still saw her as that same young innocent doe that he always knew and he could not do any of the things he thought of doing to a woman to her. It made him even more confused then ever what should he do and what shouldn't he do.  
  
Cream then asked with tears streaming down her soft cheeks "What do 'sniff'you mean by 'sniff' that?"  
  
Sonic then said "Well I err don't know."  
  
Cream then said without sniffling "Well let me tell you something I love you so much that I had a list of almost everything I love about you."  
  
Sonic then said "You do not have to if you don't want to."  
  
Cream then replied "But I want to tell you, I want you to know the feelings I have kept bottled up inside for so long just for you I also want you to know how much I want to be with you."  
  
Sonic was caught off guard by this, he did not expect this to happen but he felt even more confused about his feelings when Cream started to say her list. Cream said "I love how you always fight for anyone or anything, I love how you never give up and always look at the bright side of things, I also love how you are always there for me when I am sad and I love how you always try and make me happy like the time when I missed mom you got me a bunch of flowers to make flower crown's now do you see why I love you so much."  
  
Sonic was shocked by this he never thought she would say all this, it touched him but it also made him feel dirty, he could not think with her beautiful innocent face looking at him.  
  
The doe then asked "Now why don't you say what you love about me." Sonic then said aloud with mixed emotions while turning away from her "I…I can not I do not think I can do this."  
  
Cream then pleaded with tears still going down her cheeks but she made sure she still did not sniffle "Please look into your heart and say what you love about me."  
  
Sonic did not know what to do so he did what Cream asked to see what would happen.  
  
He then said "I….I love the way…I love the way you…"  
  
He thought and thought until he said "I love the way you would look at me with those cute puppy dog like eyes, I love how innocent you are, I love how you always stick up for me no matter what happens and…"  
  
He trailed off, the doe stood up and said "Go on."  
  
The blue hedgehog then said "I love how you always kissed me on the cheek cause your lips felt so soft."  
  
Sonic felt different now after saying that he then turned around, to his surprise Cream was right in front of him now looking at him with loving eyes but the tears were still in her eyes.  
  
Sonic then took his right hand and wiped a stray tear away from her face with his finger, their faces were now very close to each other and then they kissed, the feel of Sonic lips were more then Cream had ever dreamed of, Cream then kissed back as tears of joy trickled down her cheek. The kiss became deeper and the more deeper it went the more carried away they got, they both put their tongues into each others mouths.  
  
Sonic then brought the loving doe to his bedroom and laid her down onto his bed and then he went on top of her and kissed her again, then they were lost, lost in each others hidden love for each other and they kept going till they were lost in each others lust.  
  
_Later (you think how long)_  
  
Cream laid on top of her first lovers chest, Sonic brought her closer to him in a final kiss and then she said "Goodnight Sonic."  
  
Sonic then replied "Goodnight my Creamy dreamy."  
  
They then fell into a deep sleep in each others arms not knowing what will come towards them, not knowing what will change between them but they could face these changes and what comes towards them together.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.  
  
Note-Lemon version of this is on Sonikku's website to find it go search for Sonikku2004 in pen name search then go to his bio and click on homepage and then it should take you there but if some of you have problems E-mail me, my address is in my bio then I will send you a link to Sonikku's website.  
Also I want everyone to review all my fics cause with some of my fics I don't get much reviews which does not raise my confidence if my peeps want a sequel for example I only have 1 review for You're Irresistible who is asking for a sequel well that is not enough to raise my confidence to make one so from now on I want as many of my peeps to review after reading so I know you all love my fics and want a sequel with some. Also lemon version might take a while to write so please be paitent


End file.
